Til Death Us Do Part
by ddgorgeous
Summary: This was supposed to be the day of her dreams. Instead in a matter of moments it became her worse nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

She stood marveling at her reflection in the antique full-length mirror. The eggshell white lace gown hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair pinned in loose curls atop her head and around her face accented her features flawlessly. Finally she saw what he saw. He'd told her a million times that she was beautiful; she loved hearing it ooze from his lips like butter but secretly she hadn't believed it until now even though his eyes told her he was sincere. She didn't understand what he saw or why but she'd grown to accept it and appreciate him for making her feel special, loved and wanted.

"You look beautiful, Baby Girl!"

Startled she quickly turned to face him. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Derek! What are you doing here? The groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

He slowly approached her closing the small gap between the door and her. His eyes never left her as he smiled confidently taking both of her hands in his and squeezing them gently.

"I'm sorry but I had to see you! I was afraid you'd come to your senses and changed your mind."

"Never, Handsome! I'd never change my mind!"

"Good, okay, then…I guess we're getting married, right?"

She smirked at the sound of his nervousness. She'd never seen him like this before; he was always confident and sure of himself. She wanted to be mad at him but she just fell deeper in love with the man who'd owned her heart for the last ten years.

"Yes, my love we're getting married! Now, go before Reid sends out a search party."

He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him with her index finger against his lips.

"No you don't Derek Morgan! You've already royally upset the universe by stealing a peek at me before I walked down the aisle."

"I love you Penelope Garcia."

"I love you too, Derek Morgan."

Then he turned and headed toward the door. She smiled and watched him shaking her head in astonishment. She loved him so much and she still after all these years of being best friends found it hard to believe that in a few minutes she would become his wife.

Just before he put his hand on the knob the door flew open with such a force that Derek was knocked to the ground. Three men dressed from head to toe in black and heavily armed burst into the room. She heard herself scream as she watched him struggle to his feet. Then one of the men swung connecting to the side of his head with the barrel of his gun. She tried to run toward him but she was held in place by one of the masked men.

"Derek! Please don't hurt him!"

He turned to see her struggling in the man's grip as he tried in vain to get to his feet. Again he was hit then kicked by the two other men. His white tux was now stained with his own blood as he continued to try to stand and defend himself.

"Don't touch…"

Again he was hit and kicked repeatedly until he lay still on the floor. She was hysterical now not able to make sense of the invasion into their perfect day. She felt the sharp prick to the side of her neck and then felt her body go numb as she slowly slipped into the darkness as she hit the floor with a thud.

 **Potomac General Hospital – Morning – 2 Days later –**

"How is she?"

Hotch joined JJ as they looked through the window of the hospital room at their friend lying quietly in bed. She looked so far away as she stared into space. She'd barely spoken two words since being brought in unconscious two days ago. When she did speak she merely repeated the same phrase over and over, _"He's gone."_

JJ wiped a stray tear from her eyes and inhaled trying desperately to resume her professional demeanor as she turned to face her boss.

"Are there any leads?"

Without returning her look his face never betrayed him. He'd become quite good at showing no emotion, but if anyone had asked him, this was tough. They had all become like family over the years and even he found it hard to hide the fact that this was far beyond his capacity to stay objective. Garcia lay in a hospital bed nearly comatose and Morgan was missing and judging by the evidence at the scene he was injured and perhaps even dead. No, this was way beyond his ability to comprehend and deal with effectively. He continued to stare through the window silently watching and waiting for the right time to enter and tell the once bright light of their team that her fiancé was still missing.

"No. Nothing."

"I got a call from Emily. She's on her way."

"Good we could use all the help we can get."

"Who does this, Hotch? Who kidnaps a groom on his wedding day?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this, JJ."

"What are you saying?"

"If we don't find Morgan soon we may never find him."

 **Location Unknown –**

The constant dripping of water was the only sound he'd heard for the last two days. He'd yelled for help demanding that his captors free him or at least tell him why he'd been taken on the most important day of his life. He thought about Penelope he could only imagine what she might be going through. He was terrified that she was somewhere nearby being hurt; he refused to let himself think of her already being dead.

His body was growing weaker and he hadn't eaten or drank anything since waking up in the cold damp room. It was dark, he hated the dark and he was utterly alone. He had no idea what time it was and there was nothing in the room that gave him a clue to where he was. He renewed his struggle against the heavy chains that kept him virtually immobile his hands dangling slightly above his head on either side of his body. The short length of the chain left him no room to move from the spot on the floor where he sat.

The side of his face itched from the dried blood and his upper body ached constantly, which made every breath painful. He feared that at least one rib was broken. He'd drifted in and out of consciousness since being brought here.

He was suddenly startled by the sound of movement from the opposite side of the room. The soft moan grabbed his attention as the blackness of the room suddenly came alive. He wasn't alone.

"Derek?" her voice trembled.

The voice was one that he hadn't heard in a couple of years. He didn't know what to say, he was still trying to process his predicament and with her added suddenly to the mix he was speechless.

"Derek, is that you?"

How did she get here and what did she have to do with all of this? Where was Penelope? He needed to see her not the owner of the voice across from him.

"Derek, please say something!"

"Tamara?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Potomac General Hospital – Day 3 Morning –**

JJ gently brushed a few strands of blonde hair from her face; she remained still not even flinching at the touch of her friend's hand. She was so pale and her heart shattered for the millionth time at the despair that seemed to cover her best friend like a heavy wool blanket. She'd refused to eat or drink forcing the doctors to keep the IV in her arm and she'd continued to weep off and on as her mind seemed to stay fixed on her wedding day. JJ felt helpless as she continued to hold vigil in the small sterile room.

"Garcie, talk to me." She began glancing at the uneaten food next to the bed. "You have to eat. You have to keep your strength up now more than ever."

"He's gone."

JJ quickly caught the tear escaping from her own eye as she took Garcia's hand in hers.

"He needs you to be strong now. We're doing all we can to find him but we need your help, okay."

The doctors had given the team some shocking news shortly after Garcia had been brought in and none of them knew how to tell her. Up until now, nothing they said or did mattered; she simply laid in bed staring into space as tears ran non-stop down her face.

The door opened and an attractive middle-aged woman entered. She glanced and smiled at JJ as she approached; still no response from the woman in the bed.

"Miss Garcia it's Dr. Ramos, remember me?"

Garcia barely nodding her head; the Doctor again shot a glance toward JJ.

"Have you two talked?"

JJ nodded to the negative; the doctor pulled a stool close to the bed and sat waiting for the right moment to continue.

"Miss Garcia I know this is a very difficult time but we need to talk. I have something very important to tell you."

 **Location Unknown – Day 3 Morning –**

Tamara had been taken from the room shortly after Derek realized that she was in the room. It had been the first sign of life; first time he'd had any contact with his captors since being locked in the room. Even though she'd protested at being jerked from her dark corner he was thankful for the bit of light that illuminated the room once the door was opened. He'd quickly surveyed the room and noticed that he was in what looked like a basement. The room was completely empty with the exception of the chains and bolts that held him to his spot on the floor. Her cries of panic ceased almost immediately once the door was closed again and he feared that he'd never see her again. Nothing made sense and his demands for answers went ignored as the two large men entered and exited quickly taking Tamara with them.

The pain in his head, his upper body and his limbs seemed to be his only constant companion since being here; his thoughts of Penelope battled with his sanity as a thousand scenarios ran rampant and non-stop through his mind.

 _He'd been planning for weeks; every detail had to be perfect and he'd enlisted the help of the rest of the team to pull off the romantic evening. Rossi, Reid and Hotch had arrived early Saturday morning to help transform his backyard into a tropical paradise complete with white lights strung through the trees and tea lights placed around the perimeter of the large immaculately landscaped lot. JJ and his mother had agreed to keep Penelope occupied until that evening and he'd paid for a day of pampering at a local upscale spa._

 _Now, fumbling with the small velvet box in his pocket he paced the area around the small round table checking the place setting and candle and floral arrangement for the umpteenth time._

 _"Oh, Derek! It's beautiful!"_

 _He quickly turned to face her as she stood at the top of the steps of the deck, hand over her mouth in awe at the enchanting scene before her. Without a word he approached her gently taking her other hand in his and guiding her down the steps to the table._

 _"Hey Baby Girl. You like it?"_

 _"Like it? Baby Boy, I love it! What? When? Why…"_

 _He led her to a chair pulling it out waiting for her to sit. He was pleased as he saw the look of amazement on her face. As he took his seat across from her he saw the tears welling in her eyes._

 _"No tears, baby."_

 _"All happy tears, Handsome."_

 _Then as if by magic, a man dressed in tuxedo and tails appeared from the darkness and with a white-gloved hand took the bottle of champagne that had been chilling on ice and poured two glasses of bubbly brew._

 _The evening was perfect filled with her favorite meal, decadent desserts and more of the expensive champagne. Then as the man appeared again clearing their plates Derek removed the box from his pocket and dropped to his knee next to her. Again, her hand shot to her mouth as her eyes fell upon the box in his shaky hand._

The door shot open shocking him from his thoughts. This time three men entered as Tamara was pushed into the room. She quickly moved to his side and dropped to the floor next to him. The three men silently stood over the two captives with smug looks on their faces. He examined the woman quickly with his eyes and surprisingly she seemed unharmed. Oddly, he noticed her shoes as she pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms tightly around them.

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

"You'll learn soon enough."

Finally a voice as the smaller of the three men stepped closer throwing a brown paper bag at Derek's feet.

"Eat! You'll need your strength."

Without another word, the three turned and left the room. As the sound of the deadbolt sliding in place rang in his ears, Derek leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You heard him you've got to eat."

She grabbed the bag and opened it pulling out a sandwich wrapped in foil. Slowly he opened his eyes and watched as she unwrapped the food.

"What is it?"

"Looks like peanut butter and jelly."

With his hands still bolted to the wall she took half of the sandwich and held it to his mouth. His lips remained closed as he looked at her puzzled.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, I ate. Don't worry about me I don't think they're ready for us to die just yet."

Reluctantly he took a bite; it had been years since he'd had peanut butter and jelly it had never been a favorite as it had been a staple as a child. As he chewed and took another bite he never realized that peanut butter and jelly on white bread could taste so heavenly.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

"A baby?"

Penelope turned her head to look at the doctor for the first time since she'd entered the room.

"Yes, Miss Garcia. You're expecting a baby. According to my tests, you are about six weeks along."

Penelope's hand brushed across her stomach as she felt new tears streaming down her face. This should have been a good day. Derek wanted children, their children he would have been so happy but now he was gone and she was alone. How could she bring a baby into the world without him?


	3. Chapter 3

Tamara watched him devour the sandwich; it had been two days and this was the only thing he'd been given. Even though he'd never admit it he was weak; his hands had been bolted to the wall to keep him from moving and she knew if his basic human needs went unaddressed he'd be dead within a day. His injuries also had not been tended to; he'd taken quite a beating during his abduction and he was in and out of consciousness.

There was a bottle of water and an apple in the bag and she continued to help him as he quickly consumed them both. The mere act of eating and drinking zapped his energy and now he was struggling to stay awake.

"Thank you."

Exhausted he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"For what?"

"I haven't needed help to feed myself since I was a baby."

He tried to laugh but it was too painful. She brushed her hand lightly down his face, which caused him to open his eyes staring intently into her face. She saw the fighter and the survivor just beyond the pain and confusion and she realized that no matter what happened he wasn't going to go easily and that made her heart break and her hope wane as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

 **Potomac General – Day 3 Evening –**

The room was now filled with her family; Hotch and Rossi were seated on each side of the door while Reid and JJ stood on each side of the bed. Garcia still hadn't said much so the others filled the room with noise and idle chatter. She knew they meant well but she just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts…of him.

 _He was so nervous, sweet and adorable as he waited for her response to his question. Looking into his eyes she saw his confidence waiver and at that moment the unimaginable happened; she fell deeper in love with him…she never dreamed it was possible to love him more than she did. His hand trembled slightly as he knelt on his knee before her pouring out his soul and his heart and then asking her the question that she'd dreamed of hearing for years, "Penelope will you be my wife?"_

 _She jumped up jolted from her stupor both of them crying now as she answered with a resounding, "YES" to his question. Grabbing him around his neck as he pulled her waist toward his body she felt him relax as he whispered, "I love you Penelope Garcia."_

"Garcia are you okay?"

JJ had asked her that question at least a dozen times throughout the day and she still did not know how to answer. How could she be okay? Her life had been shattered and yanked from her grasp on the one day that should have been her happiest. The love of her life had been beaten and dragged away for no apparent reason moments before they were to exchange marriage vows. So, no, she wasn't okay, she would never be okay and she was tired of being asked a question that did not need an answer.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the night Derek asked me…"

She stopped then overcome with grief at the thought that she may never see him again and her child would never know its father. Fresh tears spilled from her as the small group who'd held a close vigil over her looked on.

"We're going to find him, Kitten! You've got to believe that."

Rossi moved to the foot of her bed followed by Hotch.

"Is he alive? Do you think there's a chance that he's still alive?"

Reid looked away the desperation in her eyes overwhelmed him. He didn't want to lie but he didn't know the truth either. What he did know were statistics and the odds were not in Morgan's favor. She didn't need to hear that now so, he remained silent his tongue stilled by his own doubt and fear.

"He was alive when they took him and he's strong; he's a fighter and you can bet that's he's going to do everything in his power to get back to you."

Hotch knew the odds too and he knew that unless they found Morgan soon he'd be lost to them forever. Suddenly, the panic that he'd managed to keep at bay up until now began to surface nearly suffocating him.

"I need him back. I can't do this, I can't have this baby without him."

JJ took her hands firmly and waited for her to calm down.

"Garcia, you've got to stay strong for Derek. If we're going to find him we're going to need your help."

She nodded. She wanted to stay here and wallow but there was no time for that. Derek was her hero and if the roles were reversed she knew he'd move heaven and earth to find her. He was relentless and she remembered how he was when Doyle had "killed" Emily and vanished. He needed them now; he needed her and she couldn't let him down.

 **Unknown Location – Evening –**

Morgan found himself alone once again. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep but he felt weak and the places on his body where he'd been hit and kicked were numb. He needed to go to the bathroom, he needed to stand and stretch and he needed to take a shower but he wasn't sure if any of those things were going to happen anytime soon. He began pulling at the chains around his wrists but all it yielded was more pain and he was too weak to yell or scream to demand his freedom.

The door sprung open and he looked up squinting to adjust to the sudden burst of light into the room. Two men stood behind her as she was lightly pushed into the room. She held a bottle of water in her hand as she took her seat on the opposite side of the room. He thought that odd until the men approached him. His heart rate sped up as the two roughly and without a word began to release him from his chains.

"Get up!"

He wasn't sure he could but after several seconds he managed to on wobbly legs to stand and face the men.

"Let's go!"

"Where?"

"What about…?"

Both men grabbed him by his arms pulling him from the room. The light was even brighter in the hall causing him to grimace against the temporary blindness. Without another word he allowed himself to be lead away without a struggle until they stopped in front of a small door. The smaller of the two men opened the door revealing a small dingy bathroom. Actually calling it a bathroom was being kind. The area was no larger than a broom closet and against the wall sat a toilet that had not been cleaned or flushed in ages. The smell of urine and other things hit him in his face as he fought back the nausea stirring in his gut. The second man pushed him into the room forcing him to nearly collide with the disgusting vessel of brown and yellow muck. He was thankful that he had enough strength left to brace himself with his hands against the wall.

"You have sixty seconds to handle your business."

He heard their taunting chuckles as they closed the door. Focusing his eyes on the ceiling and holding his breath he relieved himself thanking God for the little things. His eyes quickly scanned the room for something anything of use in his attempt to escape. There was nothing.

59…60…he'd begun counting as soon as the door slammed against his back and true to their warning, the door swung open as he buttoned the last button on his pants.

"Let's go."

Without another word the men escorted him back to the dark room he was now sharing with Tamara Barnes. She now sat next to his designated spot on the floor her eyes lighting up as he came through the door aided by a strong push to his back…again more chuckles as the men began placing the shackles around his wrist.

"Please! I can't escape you don't have to put those back on."

His wrists were bruised and raw and stiff. Exchanging smirks the two men paused as if in consideration of his request then shaking their heads proceeded to finish pinning him in place.

Backing away a few steps the two men looked down on their guests and smiled.

"Get used to it you're going to be here a while."

Tamara moved closer placing a hand on his chest searching his face for signs of what she wasn't sure. She had news for him something she'd wanted to tell him ever since they'd returned her to the room. She wasn't quite sure how he would take the news but she knew what she had to do.

He couldn't help but notice that despite their circumstances she was in relatively good shape; again he noticed unlike him, she was wearing shoes. She drew closer and placed her head on his chest. Was that jasmine he smelled?

"Derek."

Lifting her head and looking into his eyes, she began.

"I saw Penelope!"

"What? Where?"

"She's here! They're keeping her in another room."

She watched his eyes grow wide and watched his chest as his breathing increased.

"Son-of-a-Bitch! Is she…?"

"She's hurt pretty bad but she's alive."

Suddenly Morgan began struggling against the chains and shackles fighting a losing battle to break free.

"Be careful! You'll hurt yourself!" She said concern in her voice.

"I've got to get to her!"

"There's nothing you can do for her now, Derek."

He began to bang his head against the wall behind him and grimacing at the thoughts of her being hurt. His heart shattered. Tamara ran a comforting hand across his chest as she again laid her head on him. She could hear his heart beating a mile a minute and the chains above her head continued to rattle as he continued to struggle to break free.

"Penelope!" He yelled.

"Shhh…she can't hear you, Baby."

Her hands continued to brush against his injured body as her head lay firmly against his chest. Then she smiled a toothy smile her plans for him were going just as she'd hoped and soon he'd be hers forever.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over an hour and still he hadn't said another word to her; his breathing had finally evened out and so she moved away from him toward the spot she'd occupied earlier. Grabbing the bottle of water she'd brought with her she again took a seat next to him. His eyes opened briefly and then closed. He was getting weaker and she wasn't ready to lose him just yet. Breaking the seal on the bottle she held it to his mouth. He drank the water spilling a few drops onto his bloody shirt before finishing it.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome."

She placed the cap on the empty bottle and laid her head against his shoulder.

"What did they do to you?"

Lifting her head slightly she was confused by his question.

"What?"

"What did they do to you…when they took you away."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Tell me."

She was wondering how long it would take him to ask. It was important that he knew what she was enduring while she was out of his sight. Derek Morgan was a hero; a selfless man who'd dedicated his life to protecting the innocent. It would make him more determined if he knew. So she paused a moment before answering.

"The leader has a thing for brunettes in chains." She began.

He hadn't seen her in chains since realizing that he was not alone. In fact, she hadn't been restrained at all. She looked like she was in good shape and great care had been taken to not harm her.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, please…don't blame yourself. I just want to go home."

He closed his eyes he couldn't bare to think of her being brutalized by the man or men who were holding them there. Again his mind went to her shoes and the smell of Jasmine.

"Did they say why we were being held here?"

"No. Not exactly."

"What do you mean, _not exactly?_ "

"While they were taking turns, the one…the boss kept saying he always wanted to taste what Derek Morgan tasted every night."

"Oh my god! Is that why Penelope is here too?"

"Yes."

"But you said she was hurt! Did they hurt her? Was she hurt when they brought her here?"

"As far as I can tell she was already hurt when they brought her here."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so; one of them kept saying that they couldn't wait until she wakes up so he can…"

The chains above their heads began to rattle again as he fought against them pulling and ignoring the pain and now blood began to trickle down his arms.

She sat up and saw the pain and anguish her words had caused…and the blood. He deserved it all, she thought. She had just told him that the men had raped her and all he could care about was Penelope! He would pay for dumping her; he would pay for not choosing her, but most of all he would pay for not loving her.

Her rage blinded her now as she watched him struggle. She loved him and she wanted him to love her but even now she had to admit that she didn't have a chance of winning his heart; the only thing that was left for her to do was to take it by force.

"Derek, Baby, please you're hurting yourself. Look at your arms! You're bleeding!"

"I don't give a damn about my arms, Tamara! I have to help Penelope! I can't let them hurt her! Not like that! I can't!"

"What about me!" She shouted.

He stopped his struggle and allowed his body to collapse against the wall. He felt a twinge of guilt hit him as he saw the hurt in her eyes. It was horrible what had happened to her; he was so caught up in what was happening to Penelope that he'd not asked about her.

"Tamara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"To what, Derek? It's okay that those men raped me! Over and over again until they were exhausted! Just as long as they don't touch your precious Penelope, right?"

"NO! No Tamara that's not what-"

"Derek, I know I'm not Penelope but I'm still a human being! I didn't do anything to these men! I don't know them! I was brought here because they want to hurt you!"

"I know, I know Tamara and I'm sorry! But it doesn't make sense! You and I never had that type of relationship! We were never lovers!"

"You know that and I know that but these men they think we were in love."

"Tamara, I hate what's happened to you! Maybe if you tell them that we never slept together…I mean I could never…I loved Penelope…I've always loved her that's why you and I never…"

"I get it, Derek! Just don't say it."

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say that you didn't love me or that you couldn't love me."

"Tamara."

"After everything that has happened to me in the last few days I don't think I could handle that."

How could he tell her that he was sorry? He didn't intend to disregard her or what she'd been through. No one should have to endure such unspeakable horror. He closed his eyes as she laid her head back on his chest. He felt despicable because all he could think about was Penelope; he had to save her it was all that occupied his mind now.

 **Potomac General Hospital – Morning Day 4**

"Here are your prescriptions, Ms. Garcia." Dr. Ramos began.

Penelope sat on the side of her bed fully dressed and ready to be discharged. She felt as if her mind was a thousand miles away from her body as she took the paperwork from the doctor.

"It's important that you take both the prenatal vitamins and the iron every day. Your baby needs you to do everything in your power to insure that this pregnancy is a healthy one."

"Yes, doctor."

Of course she would do anything to protect her baby. She was supposed to be happy not near a nervous breakdown. Why was she here worried sick about the man who was supposed to be her husband and the father of her child? Who would take him from her and why? She didn't want to think of what her life would be like without him. She needed him and if he was still alive he needed her too. No matter what it took she'd do everything in her power to bring him home.

"Do you have any questions before I let you go?"

"No. Thank you doctor."

"Okay, well if not then just remember to follow up with your OB/GYN as soon as possible."

The doctor watched as the woman wiped fresh tears from her eyes and folded the paperwork shoving them into her bag. Her heart broke for the woman whom she'd only met a few days ago. She couldn't imagine what she was going through. She'd been trained to not get emotionally involved with her patients but this was difficult and she felt as if she'd failed her somehow.

Penelope watched as the doctor left her room. Almost immediately JJ entered smiling as she pulled on her sweater and reached for her bag.

"Oh no you don't. I'll carry your bag."

"I'm not an invalid, JJ. I was just drugged out of my mind that's all."

She immediately felt guilty for her harsh words. She knew JJ was only trying to do the impossible…help.

"I know Garcie…just humor me, alright? Besides, Reid is right behind me with the wheelchair, so it's about to get worse I'm afraid."

"Wheelchair? I don't need a damn wheelchair!"

"Hospital rules!" Reid added.

He looked a little frightened as he pushed the chair through the door. He knew she'd be angry about having to be forced into yet another helpless situation.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with!"

As Garcia was pushed down the hall toward the exit she saw the rest of the team waiting in the hallway. Hotch, Rossi and Emily were each watching her intently as she drew closer. Emily had arrived from London late last night; she'd planned to come for the wedding but her mother had suffered a heart attack that forced her to Paris where her mother had been living. Nothing would keep her from them now; she hoped her mother would understand.

Garcia smiled as they surrounded her. She grabbed Emily's hand and they both broke at that moment as Emily dropped to her knees embracing her friend in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here? Garcia said tearfully.

"I had to come."

"But your mom…"

"Is fine. My dad is with her."

Garcia pulled out of the embrace and looked questioningly into her friends eyes. Emily's parents had been estranged for over twenty years and Emily hadn't spoken to her father in at least fifteen.

"Yeah, I know. Funny what a heart attack will do in bringing people back together, right?"

They all stood in a moment of silence before Hotch spoke.

"Let's get you home, Garcia. We've got work to do if we're going to bring Morgan back."

The atmosphere became serious again as the group fell in behind the wheelchair and headed through the automatic doors.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of his cologne hit her in the face as she stepped inside their home. The others followed closely behind allowing her a moment to steady herself against the grief and longing. He'd spent countless hours restoring the old rundown Victorian and the pride had been obvious in his eyes when he'd surprised her with it almost a year ago.

She loved it immediately as they pulled her old orange caddy into the driveway. He was the only other person allowed to sit behind the wheel of the old convertible that spent more time parked than on the road. Rushing around to the passenger side he opened the door and held out his hand to her. She loved how the large home sat on the corner lot creating a large front yard that was already filled with lush greenery and a special area left blank for her future rose garden. He'd thought of everything and as he showed her around inside it was obvious that he had her in mind with every detail of the restoration.

Slowly she moved through the house dropping her bag on the floor near the front door. Memories of them together laughing, watching movies, cooking, flooded her nearly knocking her off of her feet. She closed her eyes for a brief moment praying that this would not be another first- the first day of living here without him.

 **Unknown Location – Afternoon –**

Just like the day before Morgan was released from the chains and allowed to go to the bathroom. He'd already begun to long for the time out of the dark cold room. Even though the small bathroom was filthy and smelled of rot and decay it allowed him a few precious moments to stand and rub the numbness out of his arms and wrists. Tamara had been taken from the room the night before and had not been returned. Their last conversation was unpleasant. He'd learned that she had been raped repeatedly by their captors and she was angry with him; misunderstanding his concern and inquiries about Penelope.

 _55…56…57…58…59…_

The door sprung open just as he pulled up his zipper. The two men who'd brought him there grabbed him by the arms and yanked him from the room. Grimacing he allowed himself to be led back without resistance. He let his eyes wander hoping to see something that he'd missed in previous trips down the narrow hallway. He needed to get to Penelope before these men could do to her what they had done to Tamara.

He was relieved to see her sitting next to the area where he'd been chained. She held a brown bag in her hand and he assumed it was his meal for the day. Again it struck him how good she looked considering their situation. Her clothes were different now and they fit perfectly as if they were hers. He didn't want to doubt her story but something was off. Even in his weakened state he'd been a profiler too long to ignore what his gut was telling him. He was hungry, tired, hurting. His feet were numb with cold because his shoes and socks had been taken from him immediately after he had been thrown into the room. He was filthy and he craved a hot shower. For a woman who had been brutally raped she was holding up unbelievably well…the Tamara he knew would have already broken and crumbled under such circumstances; she was fragile and totally unprepared for anything like this. As the men replaced the chains around his wrists she closed the gap between them and cuddled into his side. There it was again, the smell of Jasmine. He leaned his head against the wall as he heard the rattle of the bag opening and inhaled the scent that he'd grown to love for the last ten years. It was Penelope's scent, her favorite she loved it and he loved it on her.

As long as he'd known her, Tamara had never worn Jasmine…

"Come on, eat! You're getting too weak."

Slowly he opened his eyes as he felt the food touch his lips. Without protest he took a bite from the sandwich.

"Peanut butter and jelly…again."

"Yeah well, I hear they fired the chef."

He chewed the dry sandwich and with great effort swallowed it down. He wanted to sleep, to forget where he was. He was helpless and he knew Penelope was in danger. It was killing him knowing that there was nothing he could do for her. He began to doubt that either one of them would survive.

Tamara watched him withdraw from her as she held the sandwich to his mouth. He didn't respond this time he simply turned his head away from her hand.

"Come on Derek, you've got to eat. Penelope needs you to stay strong. You're her only way out of this…and mine too."

He opened his eyes and looked into the woman's face. She looked sincere and he opened his mouth and took another bite of the sandwich. He watched her smile as he chewed. In that moment he saw something in her eyes that troubled him. Again his gut was telling him something but what he did not know. He kept his gaze on her looking intently into her eyes as she patiently fed him. He needed her and he wondered if she would use that fact to help or hurt him in the end. He needed her because she was his only lifeline to Penelope.

 **Home of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia – Evening (Day 4)**

JJ had agreed to stay with Garcia while the others scrambled for leads. She'd been painfully quiet as she focused on her computer, hunting cyberspace for anything that would lead them to Morgan's whereabouts. JJ watched her worriedly, knowing that if they didn't find him alive she wouldn't survive. There was more to think about now and as her friend she had to find a way to remind her of that.

 _"Do you think she'll say yes?"_

 _She wanted to laugh out loud but she almost felt sorry for him. She'd never seen her friend so nervous especially when it came to women. He'd made quite a name for himself with the opposite sex and she was sure that he'd long lost count of the women he'd spent time with in the past. But this was Garcia, and she was the one. She had snared the Gorgeous Romeo long before he realized he'd been caught. Now here he was sweating at the mere thought of popping the question to the love of his life._

 _"Please! Are you serious? Garcie loves you! She'll probably say yes before you get the question out of your mouth. Relax or you're going to screw it up!"_

 _She knew that last statement would send him over the edge and she stifled a grin while simultaneously chastising herself for tormenting the poor man._

 _"JJ, what if I say something stupid? You know how I'm always saying the wrong thing when it comes to Garcia! She's gotta know she can do better…I mean look at me…!"_

 _"Derek! C-A-L-M down! You'll do just fine. Just speak from your heart. She'll say, yes, believe me I know."_

 _She pulled him into a warm brotherly embrace. He began to relax in her arms and she did too. She and the rest of the team had taken bets and had worked overtime getting the two clueless lovebirds together. Now, they were almost at the finish line of a long journey to love._

"JJ, your phone…"

Penelope turned toward her friend who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She realized that she wasn't the only one worried about Morgan. He was like a brother to her and if they didn't find him, JJ would take it very hard.

"JJ!"

Shaken from her thoughts, she looked up at her friend hoping for good news.

"Yeah?"

"Your phone, it's ringing."

She quickly grabbed the phone from her pocket.

"Yeah…Hotch?"

She shook her head to clear her mind. She knew Garcia was watching and she couldn't let on about her concern for Morgan.

 _"Kevin was finally able to clean up the security footage from the hotel. We now have a clear shot of a dark van parked outside the loading dock on the day of the wedding."_

"Well that's great, right?"

JJ shot a hopeful glance at Garcia.

"JJ, the van is registered to Tamara Barnes!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown Location – Morning (Day #5) –**

He'd spent the night alone in the dark room just like the days before. It was getting harder and harder to spend the nights in the darkness and cold. He knew now what was happening on the other side of the door to Tamara and Penelope…God help…what was happening to Penelope?

He wondered why he never heard her scream when he was taken from the room to use the bathroom. In fact, it was eerily quiet in the building that had become his prison. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that besides Tamara and the two guards there was no one else. Tamara seemed in such good shape for a woman that was being raped night after night and she smelled…like Jasmine and she had clean clothes…and shoes.

His feet were so cold that they felt numb and even though his injuries from the beating he'd received on the day of his wedding had begun to subside, his feet were aching from the cold. He was glad that he had no broken bones and his weakness now was from lack of food and water. He could tell that he'd lost weight his pants hung loose now from his waist. He'd lost track of time and still he had not been told why he'd been brought here and then virtually forgotten. Nothing made sense. Tamara's presence here now seemed bizarre as he again thought about her.

He needed answers; today he was going to demand answers…she knew more than she was letting on. His gut was no longer allowing him to believe that she was a victim. He'd been a profiler too long to dismiss the feelings that were running wild in his gut. All was not as it seemed. He was even beginning to doubt that Penelope was there. He had to be careful not to play his hand the wrong way and endanger her if she was.

The heavy lock slid roughly from its place and he quickly shifted his focus to the door. The sweet smell of Jasmine seeped through the door as it opened and she stepped inside. Lightly one of the men pushed her toward him and she stumbled then caught herself as she walked toward him bag in hand and took her seat next to him.

"You promised." She began. You said if I-I- did what you asked you'd leave the chains off of him!"

"Yeah, yeah" the larger one answered.

Tamara watched as the men released Derek from the chains and pulled him to his feet.

"You promised!" She yelled.

The two men continued pulling him toward the door.

"Tamara what did you do?" He asked.

She watched wide-eyed in silence as the door closed behind them. A small, satisfied smirk spread across her face. Her plan was working in a few minutes he would be hers in the most intimate way. He loved Penelope and he'd do anything to keep her safe even if it meant sleeping with her. She felt her heart rate speed up at the prospect of being with him having him inside her…making love to her; something she'd only dreamed of before was now going to happen at last.

She could hear him yelling from the hallway his voice further in the distance as he moved toward the small bathroom. He'd quickly forgotten her as soon as she was out of sight. He was no longer calling her name instead he was yelling at the top of his lungs for Penelope.

The more he called out for her the more he was convinced that she wasn't there. His heart leaped at the possibility that this had all been a hoax to torture him. If that was true, then Tamara was the perpetrator and not a victim. It would explain how her story of being raped didn't match up to her appearance and demeanor. He didn't want to believe that she was a part of this maybe even the mastermind but he was the best at what he did and as a profiler he saw the truth behind the maze of lies. He had sixty seconds in the small smelly room; once he was back with her he would get the truth from her one way or another.

 **BAU Headquarters – Afternoon –**

They'd searched Tamara's home the night before and found no evidence that Morgan had ever been there. In fact, no one had been there in quite some time. The thick layer of dust on the furniture had not been disturbed and her empty closets hinted that she had no plans of returning. There were no signs that she had been stalking Morgan, no shrines of articles and pictures; nothing out of the ordinary that would give anyone a hint that his life was in danger. If it had not been for the van in the security footage they would not have known of her involvement in his abduction. Now the glaring question was, "why?"

"We know that Morgan kept in contact with Tamara after the case in Baltimore but were they romantically involved?"

"No!"

Hotch looked across the table at Garcia who'd said very little until then keeping her eyes and focus on her laptop.

"Garcia are you sure?" Hotch probed further.

"I'm positive! He wasn't involved with her! Besides meeting for drinks a few times and maybe dinner once or twice, they were just friends…that's all!"

"Okay, okay, but you know we have to ask. Everything is important."

The others watched her as she looked up briefly in apology to her boss.

"Maybe she's a victim too?" Reid asked.

"No. I don't think so." Rossi began. "Why would a paralegal whose hobbies included music, quilting and travelling, need a large van with blacked out windows?"

"Why would she kidnap Morgan on his wedding day?" JJ began.

"She had feelings beyond friendship." Rossi started. "For him they were friends for her they were much more."

"Morgan and Garcia's wedding was her stressor. She couldn't let him get married to anyone else." Hotch added.

"What do you think she's done to him? This is the fifth day is he still alive?"

Garcia sounded desperate now. The others continued to silently worry about the mother-to-be.

"If your wedding was her stressor there's a good chance he's still alive…"

"As long as he…"

Rossi looked around the room before continuing.

"As long as he what?"

"As long as he plays along with her delusion."

Reid finished the statement. A heavy quietness fell over the room.

 **Unknown location – Afternoon (Day #5)**

True to their promise to her they had not chained him to the wall again. He was grateful for the chance to feed himself. The menu was the same, peanut butter and jelly on white bread and a bottle of water.

She watched him eat in silence; something was off today but she couldn't put her finger on it. He hadn't mentioned Penelope since he'd been dragged from the room earlier screaming her name down the hallway. She couldn't underestimate him he was smart and strong; one miscalculation and he could turn the tables on her plans for him. She had to up her game and break him before his body and mind healed. She knew what he held close to his heart that was her weapon and even though Penelope wasn't there she had to make sure he thought she was.

"I saw Penelope today."

He stopped drinking for a moment and turned to look at her. He wondered how far she would take this game of hers. She still hadn't revealed her true agenda to him. He wondered how far he'd have to play along before he figured out a way to regain his freedom.

"Really? How is she?"

"She's still pretty bad off. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I know how much you love her."

"Then you know that I won't give up until we both are free from this place."

"Yeah I know."

She couldn't help but feel an underlying threat in his words as he looked intently into her eyes draining the last of his water.

"What would you do to save her life?"

"I'd do anything."

"I knew the moment I met you that you were special, Derek Morgan."

And so it began, he thought to himself. He was wondering when the real games would begin and now he knew. He wanted to kick himself for not seeing her for who she really was a few years ago. He'd made it clear to her that he was not ready for a relationship with her or anyone.

She moved closer their bodies close enough to touch. She saw the confusion in his eyes waiting for her next move. Resting her hand on his leg he stiffened under her touch.

"They want to watch us."

"Excuse me?"

"They want to watch us make love."

"Tamara? Are you serious?"

"They told me if we don't give them a show they would start on Penelope. One of them has already claimed first dibs on her."

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

Her hand began to slowly creep up his thigh before he stopped her grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. Smiling she did not resist him. He pulled her against his chest holding her as he buried his head into her hair and brushing his lips lightly against the side of her face stopping at her ear.

"So they want a show, huh?"

She shook her head yes and he felt her heart rate speed up.

"Then let's give them a show!"

She felt his grip tighten around her body as he wrapped an arm around her upper body pinning her to him. She found it impossible to move and her breathing became more and more difficult.

"Derek?" She whispered.

He kept squeezing her small frame he could feel her bones straining against his grip.

"What are you doing? I can't…br-r-r-reath!"

"How long do you want to continue with this game, Tamara?"

"Derek!"

"Is Penelope really here?"

"De- Derek…p-p-please!"

"Answer me! IS PENELOPE HERE!"

He heard the lock sliding out of place.

"Answer me! I'll break your neck before they even get through the door!"

"NO! No she's not here!"

The door sprung open and the two men rushed over to where he sat strangling and squeezing the life from her tiny frame.

"Let her go, NOW!"

"I'll kill her! Let me go!"

One of the men moved swiftly behind him pulling a gun from his belt. He felt the muzzle of the gun against the back of his head and heard the click of the hammer being pulled back.

"Get your hands off of her or I'll blow your brains out!"

Without hesitation he released her. He'd pay for what he'd done and he knew it but he got the information he needed. Penelope was safe, she wasn't there it was all one epic lie. He heard Tamara choking and struggling to catch her breath as the other man helped her to her feet.

"You Bastard! You'll pay for what you just did!"

"Why Tamara? Why are you doing this to me?"

Still coughing he saw the confidence return to her eyes as she approached him. Nodding to the man standing behind him, he felt the gun's muzzle move away from his head. A sigh of relief escaped him. Then the man used the same gun and slammed it violently down against the back of his head. He collapsed against the floor and everything began to fade. He felt the blood trickle down the back of his neck and he could hear her swearing at him…it didn't matter…nothing mattered…Penelope wasn't there…she was safe…and that's all he needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown location – Morning (Day #6)**

Morgan woke to a throbbing headache and once again he was chained to the wall. The room seemed even colder than before and even though he only remembered being hit over the head his body was throbbing like the day he'd been kidnapped. He assumed that Tamara or her goons must have beaten him while he was unconscious. He vowed to kill each one of them with his bare hands once he was free. He gathered as much strength as he could and began pulling against the chains praying that his previous struggles against them may have loosened them a little.

"Be careful you're going to hurt yourself."

The familiar voice stilled him and he felt his emotions rise in anger as he watched her appear out of the darkness from the other side of the room. She was close to him now; too close as she kneeled in front of him. He could smell the jasmine cologne and he wanted to puke. That was Penelope's scent not Tamara's. How dare she wear Penelope's scent?

"Why are you doing this, Tamara?"

He felt her hand on his leg trailing from his knee up the side of his leg and back; a wicked smile on her face as she watched her own hand in amusement.

"I want to break you Derek."

Her voice was eerily calm and quiet as if in deep thought. He wanted to kick her and to move away free from her touch but his ankles were chained too held by a large bolt in the floor.

"I thought we were friends…"

"I thought we were more."

He continued to watch her as her hand continued to brush against his leg.

"Tamara, please let me go. I'll make sure you get some help. It's not too late to fix this."

"Fix this? Fix what? I have what I want now! I have you! Nothing needs to be _fixed!"_

"Tamara, I don't know what you want from me! You know I love Penelope; I always have! I told you that several times! I never led you on! Friends, that's all we were!"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

She quickly stood up and began pacing in front of him running her hands through her hair as if struggling to maintain control over her emotions but failing miserably. Morgan kept his eyes on her trying to profile her and readying himself for her next move.

"Tamara, just let me go, please!"

She stopped suddenly and turned to look at him. He saw the rage in her eyes and it sent a chill down his spine. Not much scared Derek Morgan but at that very moment as she stood over him panting and fist clenched, he was terrified.

 **BAU Headquarters – Morning (Day #6)**

None of them had slept even though Hotch had sent them all home around midnight to get some rest. They were all angry even though they knew he was right; they couldn't find him if they were dead on their feet. This was the sixth day and none of them wanted to say out loud what they were all thinking. They knew it was only a matter of time that Cruz would send them off on a case and then Morgan's case would be left entirely in the hands of the locals. None of them would be able to handle that knowing that his case would most likely go cold and he'd never be found again.

Garcia had become a zombie over the last five days the light had gone out from her eyes replaced with non-stop tears. JJ had to threaten to force feed her to get her to eat reminding her constantly about the baby she was carrying. She didn't want to think about what was happening to him but that's all she thought about. Garcia had searched everywhere and it was as if he'd vanished into thin air. She had to find him she knew the statistics, they all did…and this was day six.

"To say this woman was fixated on Morgan is an understatement." Rossi began.

"She had to have been planning this for months." Reid added.

"Garcia, dig deeper into her past; see if you can find any other men she may have been involved with over the past ten years."

"Guys, I've done that already and I came up with nothing!"

"We're missing something guys and it's right in front of our faces!"

Hotch was at his wits end and so were the others but he had to maintain a façade of hope and it was getting to him.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. We need to review the evidence from the crime scene, the security footage, re-run your searches Garcia and we'll add more parameters if necessary."

"Okay, boss man."

Garcia quickly stood and headed towards the door and just before stepping out she turned to face the others.

"Look, I know I've been acting bat crazy this week but I just want to thank you all for what you're doing, for not giving up on him."

Her voice cracked as she held back fresh tears.

"We don't give up on family, Garcie. We're all family and we won't stop until we find him."

JJ swiped away a tear of her own as she tried desperately to reassure her friend.

 **Unknown location – Afternoon –**

Thankfully Tamara had stormed out after her tantrum earlier leaving him alone in the room. He had to find a way out before she snapped completely. He'd been gone for what seemed like forever and it was only a matter of time before things for him turned deadly. She wanted to break him, that meant a lot of things a lot of things in his life had tried to break him and so even in his weakened state he would fight to stay alive and unbroken. Slowly he closed his eyes and forced himself to think of the woman who'd saved him so many times before; too many times to count. He knew that she and the others were looking for him and wouldn't stop until they found him. The thought of his rescue of being reunited with her and being able to finish the day that had been so rudely interrupted was what stayed on his mind…it was what kept him alive.

The loud clang of the lock sliding out of place jerked him from a light slumber. He watched as she stepped into the room followed by her men.

"I think we got off to a bad start earlier."

He didn't respond he just continued to watch her and the men who stood silent on each side of her.

"I realize that you haven't showered or had a proper meal in six days now…I've been a terrible host."

 _"Six days…six days! If felt like sixty."_ He thought to himself. "Just let me go home, Tamara. I'm not going to play your games."

She glanced to her left and then to her right and nodded. Without missing a beat the two men approached Morgan and began unchaining him. He rubbed his wrists as the men then unchained his feet and yanked him up from the floor sending shots of pain through his head and the rest of his body.

"I have plans for us this evening and I've instructed my men to help you get ready."

Without another word she turned and headed out the door. His mind began running a mile a minute he had to think of a way to use these next moments of being unchained to his advantage. He wouldn't resist he'd do what he was told until he saw his moment, the right moment and then he'd fight, run, anything he had to do to regain his freedom.

Morgan was led past the small bathroom that had been his haven over the past five days; he could smell the foul air from the hallway yet it was a far better place than the room he'd shared with Tamara. Near the end of the hallway the shorter of the two men stopped and unlocked the door and stepped inside. The much larger man pushed him inside while maintaining his tight grip on his arm. It was another bathroom but twice the size as the other with a shower. Compared to the other, it was relatively clean and there was no foul odor.

"Take off your clothes!"

Morgan stiffened and turned to face the man as he released his grip on his arm.

"Did you hear me, bitch! I said take off your clothes!"

Morgan's heart began to race. Surely this wasn't what Tamara meant by breaking him. He'd been broken as a child by Carl Buford and even to this day no one knew except the two of them what really happened. He vowed he wouldn't let that happen again. He'd die before he'd let another man touch him or force himself on him. No way…but he was hurt and half starved and dehydrated. These men were twice his size even the shorter one. No…no…no…

"I'm not going to tell you again, take off your clothes!"

Morgan began to look toward the other man and then around the room for a way past the two. This wasn't happening; not to him.

"She want's you cleaned up and dressed in ten minutes! So either you get those clothes off and get your ass in that shower or I'll do it for you!"

Morgan's stomach churned at the sound of the smaller man giggling at his partner's words.

"Yeah, maybe he likes the idea of you undressing him, man!"

Morgan watched the larger man lick his lips while he eyed him up and down.

"No! No I don't. I can handle it myself. Just if you don't mind I'd like some privacy."

He felt his knees trembling and he felt like the little boy in the cabin in the woods twenty years ago. He was angry for being afraid of these men and for being defenseless and unable to kill them where they stood.

Then the two laughed, a chuckle at first that turned into a deep gut laughter as they stared at him enjoying the fear in the weaker man's eyes.

"Let's go and let him have his, _privacy._ "

Then with the laughter ringing in his ears the two men left the room closing and locking him inside. His legs gave out beneath him as he hit the floor with a thud. His hands, arms and legs trembled as he tried to get to his feet. Ten minutes, that's all he had before the men returned. He felt wetness on his face before he even reached the knobs to turn on the water; it was tears, his tears and again he felt like the little thirteen year-old boy trapped in the corner of that damn cabin! He didn't remember turning on the water, he didn't remember pulling off his clothes piece by piece. He could see Carl's wicked smile and his eyes roaming his body…he didn't know how he got into the shower nor did he care…he closed his eyes as the warm water cascaded over his aching muscles reminding him of every bruise and every place where he'd been punched and kicked and dragged from the room…dragged from her.

Then the door opened. It hadn't been ten minutes. He didn't have a watch and there was no clock on the wall but it for damn sure hadn't been ten minutes! He felt his heart beating in his chest and in his ears. The door opened wider until he was no longer alone in the room.

"May I join you?"


	8. Chapter 8

He watched her as she approached him playing with the tie around her waist. She wore a white terry cloth bathrobe and even from where he stood naked under the shower he knew she too was naked under the fluffy white robe. Her eyes roamed every inch of him where he stood and he had no way to protect himself from her obtrusive gaze.

"I was told I had ten minutes."

"I thought it would be more fun if you had company."

"I don't want company."

"It doesn't really matter what you want, Derek. I told you, I'm going to break you."

Her fingers wiggled the knot until the robe was open exposing her body to him. She watched his eyes waiting for a reaction smiling confidently that she would get the reaction she wanted.

She reached for him as she stepped into the small wet area. He quickly grabbed her hand in his stopping her from touching him. She looked surprised and the glint of anger gave him a small sense of satisfaction.

"What are you…?"

He crashed his mouth on hers stopping her question. He felt her stiffen in shock at his aggressive move toward her. His tongue insisted on entry into her mouth, which she gave him. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her close deepening the kiss. She relaxed in his arms; she wasn't expecting it to be this easy. Then suddenly he released her and they both stood facing each other breathless.

"Not here."

"What?"

Her mind was cloudy somehow he'd taken the control from her.

"If you want me then not here. I'm hungry and so, you'll have to feed me then you and I will spend the rest of the evening together."

She smiled as she pulled out of his embrace taking one last look at the man who'd become her obsession. He was smart too smart for his own good but she'd play along. She wanted him and she'd have him; his life was hers and she was not about to let him leave her without getting all that she wanted from him no matter what it cost.

"Okay lover, I'll play. Eat first then I want you in my bed…and not just for tonight."

He watched as she turned and gathered her robe putting it on and leaving the bathroom. He felt his stomach turn as he washed, no scrubbed his mouth, his lips trying in vain to erase her presence on his skin. Her gaze on him standing naked under the shower made him angry and was an ugly reminder of his powerlessness. One thing for sure, he wasn't going to become Tamara's victim. He wanted to go home and no matter what happened he was going home tonight!

 _"I need you…I thought I'd lost you, Baby Girl!"_

 _"I'm here! Right here with you, I'm not going anywhere!"_

 _Her hand against his face felt like heaven. They'd dodged the bullet again…literally. He'd seen the unsub point his gun at her; he'd begged her not to go into the house but she wouldn't listen and when Hotch sent him around to the back of the house, she walked in, vest secured around her body. It didn't matter that JJ had lead her in he didn't want her in the line of fire. No matter how he tried he couldn't get the sight of the crazed man, finger on the trigger and aiming directly at his future, his love, his solace._

 _"Why did you go in? I told you to stay in the SUV! You shouldn't have even been at the scene! I almost lost you…how was I supposed to live without you?"_

 _"I was the only one he'd listen to and you know it!"_

 _He pulled her close against him; he couldn't get her close enough._

 _"I can't lose you, Penelope you're my God-given solace! You own me you know that, right?"_

 _"And you own me…you're not going to lose me, I'm right here, Baby Boy…I'm right here…I'm right here…I'm right…"_

"TWO MINUTES, BITCH!"

Morgan quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel nearby. He numbly dried his body as visions of Penelope ran through his mind. He was going home tonight he couldn't stay here any longer…no matter what…he was going home…TONIGHT!

 **BAU Headquarters –**

It had been hours and just like the last five days day six had nearly passed with no leads not even a hint of his whereabouts. Until now, Garcia had become the Black Queen and had gone places in cyberspace that she had not ventured into since joining the bureau. Nothing mattered without him and she was willing to risk it all for him. The sound of one of her babies sounding off jerked her nearly out of her chair. She loved that sound it was the sound that they had found something. Pulling herself closer she saw gold! Her heart sped up as she dialed Hotch's number.

"Yeah Garcia?"

"I found him! I found him?"

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker."

"I'm going to spare you all my usual ramblings because my man is running out of time!"

"What did you find Garcia?" Reid asked.

"I started from square one with Tamara, I mean literally, square one!"

"You're starting to ramble!" JJ added.

"Yes, I am, sorry. Okay, so Tamara Barnes was adopted! Her biological parents were close friends with her adoptive parents and the adoption was secret and sealed…I mean sealed so tight I had to…never mind! Anyway, I looked for properties in her birth parents name and BINGO!"

"Garcia?"

"Tamara's biological father is Antonio Salinas…"

"The billionaire, Antonio Salinas?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, it seems he had an affair with his housekeeper's daughter while he was married and to hide the fact the she'd gotten preggers, Salinas paid the Barnes' to take the little infant off of his hands!"

"What happened to the biological mother?" JJ asked.

"She and her mother were paid quite handsomely and sent to their homeland of Jamaica where they are living a comfortable life in the lap of luxury."

"So how does all of this help us find Morgan, Garcia?"

"Don't steal my thunder, Boss Man, I'm bringing it home now! So, it seems that there is a large warehouse downtown that has recently undergone recent extensive renovations and it's smack dab in the middle of an area of about ten other warehouses that have been abandoned for years and some have even been tagged for demolition."

"It made it easy for her to come and go without being noticed."

"Exactly, Boy Genius!"

"Let's go bring him home!"

"I've sent the address to your tablets! Be careful crime fighters!"

Garcia continued to stare at the monitor. It was the first time in days that she felt any hope. The sound of the team rushing toward the elevators gave her a sense of peace. Her hand was placed absentmindedly on her stomach as she inhaled deeply.

 _"Hurry home, Sweetness, we need you!"_

 **Salinas Warehouse –**

Morgan was led to a large room and locked inside. He was impressed with its renovations. It was obvious that a great deal of money and time had been spent converting the space into an open-concept apartment. His eyes looked around the room for weapons and a way out. She appeared almost magically from the dark shadows and quickly approached him. The smell of food was almost too much for his senses to take in at once. Taking his hand she led him to a small table that had been set with expensive china and crystal. Releasing his hand she took her place standing next to the chair on the opposite side of the table. Taking the hint he followed her and pulled out her chair for her and after she took her seat he sat across from her waiting for her next move.

"You clean up quite nicely, Mr. Morgan."

"Thanks. You're looking ravishing this evening, Miss Barnes."

A man entered the room dressed in a dark suit and without a word poured wine into the empty goblets in front of them. Tamara nodded and the man disappeared again.

"I hope you like pheasant."

"It's been a while. I'm a burger and fries man myself."

"Well, things are about to change."

He nodded without countering as the man reentered the room this time with hot dinner rolls and whipped butter. After he again disappeared into the other room, Tamara raised her glass.

"A toast!"

Without protest, Morgan raised his glass.

"To us!"

They both sipped from the glasses as the food was rolled out on a silver cart. It smelled heavenly nothing like the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that had become his once a day meal lately. Two full plates of pheasant, red potatoes, green beans and asparagus were placed in front of them. As amazing as the food looked and smelled all Morgan could focus on was the sharp knife lying next to his plate. It was as if she'd read his mind.

"In case I didn't mention it earlier, everything that happens in this room is being monitored. I know how tempting that knife looks."

She smiled as she picked up her own knife and began cutting her meat. Without saying a word he began eating, and eating until his plate was empty.

"My goodness, so that's what six days without eating looks like."

If he could will her dead with just his mind Tamara would be dead at his feet. She dabbed at her mouth with the napkin and stood slowly sauntering over to him reaching her hand out to him.

"Now for dessert."


	9. Chapter 9

**Salinas Warehouse –**

She noticed his hesitation as she watched her arm dangle in the air waiting for him to accept her invitation. They both knew he had no choice yet he still insisted on resisting her. It didn't matter she expected him to fight her and that was why she'd dropped something in his glass to take the edge off and eliminate his second thoughts. It was important that she prove to him that she was stronger and smarter and that she would not be denied what she wanted.

He felt dizzy even before he tried to stand. The fact that he'd barely eaten or drank anything for six days had caused him to eat and drink the food without considering the fact that she would dare drug him. It was too late his vision was blurry now and the broad smile on her face seemed to fade in the background.

"You're not going to keep a girl waiting now are you, Derek?"

"What did you do to me, Tamara?"

"I gave you something to relax you that's all. We wouldn't want you changing your mind would we?"

He wasn't going to be her victim no matter what she did to him. He wasn't going to be broken by her and he wasn't going to betray his love for Penelope. Even with the drug quickly overtaking him he remembered that the steak knife sitting next to his plate was still within reach. Even if her goons were watching, he still had a slight advantage.

"Tamara, let me go."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You belong to me and this is our new home."

She raised her eyes to the wall across the room nodding at the hidden camera. He watched her and knew that if he were going to make his move he'd have to do it now.

Hotch killed the engine and quickly hopped out of the SUV with the others. From what Penelope had discovered during their drive there, surveillance cameras where stationed all around the perimeter of the building. Once they stepped through the gate that surrounded the newly renovated warehouse, time would be precious.

"JJ, Rossi go around to the back and Reid you and I will go through the front."

The four rushed through the gate running at top speed toward the building. On his mark, Hotch and the others burst through the doors guns drawn and began searching the building.

Morgan heard the lock slide on the door. The large heavy steel door slowly began to open as he increased his grip on the knife with remnants of pheasant still on the blade. On wobbly legs he stood and reached for her hand taking it tightly in his grip. He felt as if things had suddenly shifted into slow motion as he pulled her to him. She smiled missing the fact that he had grabbed the knife so sure she'd won this round and anxious to get him in bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist just as the two men entered the room; they'd seen him from the monitors grab the knife. He hated her smile as she melted in his arms…he heard the footsteps coming toward him as he plunged the knife into her stomach and held it there pulling her closer holding her tight against his fading body…his legs giving out as they both fell to the ground. The men stood over them as the pool of blood stained the wooden planks beneath them. Her eyes met his with questions floating then fading as the darkness pulled her in.

Angrily, the larger of the two men pulled him roughly away from her body pulling him to his feet and slamming him against the wall. Morgan smiled into the man's angry face as the man sent his fist into his gut again and again. He heard the air escape his body and then the screams of the other announcing that she was dead.

"You're too late." Morgan groaned.

The man then sent him slamming toward the floor; it didn't matter he'd beaten her not the other way around. His body growing weaker as the drug had all but rendered him helpless. He barely felt the kicks from the man above him. It didn't matter he could swear he heard voices coming…he knew the voices…he was getting his wish…he was going home…then one last kick from the man who was sweating now…sent him into the darkness.

 _He never loved anyone like he did her. She fit in his arms and in the empty place in his heart. She made him complete and a better man just by loving him unconditionally._

 _They'd made love over and over through the night and still he could not get enough of her. She was more than he deserved. His past had confirmed it yet somehow she was willing to take a chance on him and he was grateful. He brushed the blonde strands from her face as her eyes fluttered closed exhausted from what they had done to occupy their time on that cold Friday night. He watched her sleep, kissing her one last time on the lips before drifting off to sleep himself._

 _"I love you, Penelope Garcia, forever and always."_

"FBI, FREEZE!"

He smiled as he heard footsteps the kicking and threats from the men above him now stopped.

"Morgan! It's me, Dave! Stay with me…stay with me…stay with me…"

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Even before he opened his eyes he could feel her body next to his. He kissed the top of her head while wrapping his arm around her. She stirred lifting her head from his chest; their eyes and smiles met in a silent greeting. No words were spoken as she gently ran her finger down the side of his face.

"Baby Girl, is this a dream?" He whispered weakly.

"No handsome, this is not a dream. I'm right here with you."

She laid her head on his chest again just in time to feel him inhale and exhale in relief.

"I want to go home. I want to make love to you and hold you forever and never let you go."

She chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Not so fast Handsome, I think the doctor has other plans for you."

"I'm sorry our wedding was ruined by Tamara…"

"Shh…I'm just happy your back and that crazy bitch didn't get what she wanted."

"Never, Baby Girl."

The door opened and he saw the rest of his family walk in and surround them on both sides. He still found it hard to believe that he wasn't in the dark cold room with Tamara. Penelope sat up as the group surrounded the bed. Once she got comfortable he immediately wrapped his arm around her again. She new it would be a long time before he let her out of his sight and she didn't mind.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys were still here."

"Of course, where else would we be?" JJ answered. "We just thought we'd give you two a little privacy."

"Thanks…"

"You don't have to thank us." Hotch answered.

"No really, thank you for taking care of Pen and for not giving up on finding me."

"We're family Morgan and family doesn't give up on each other; ever!" Rossi responded.

"Yeah, besides we have a wedding to reschedule." Reid joked.

"Just as long as we don't wait too long; otherwise I won't be able to fit into my dress."

"Mama, don't even think about going on any crazy diet, I love every curve of that amazing body of yours."

He hadn't been told the good news and everyone looked around straining to hold in snickers. Garcia's face turned a deep shade of crimson as she turned to face him. He was clueless at the joke that he'd obviously been left out of.

"What? Why is everybody smiling?"

"Because handsome…" She planted a sweet gentle kiss on his lips before continuing. "In a few weeks I won't be able to fit into my dress."

He looked at her still confused then at the others for some sort of clue.

"Oh, come on Morgan, you're one of the best profilers in the country, figure it out!" Teased JJ.

He looked at Garcia again and slowly his eyes widened as she shook her head affirmatively.

"Are you…you mean we're…Baby Girl…my Baby Girl is having a baby! My baby!"

He pulled her close then pulled away kissing her passionately causing the others to begin moaning and complaining and teasing the couple who'd gone through so much to find each other only to have it nearly snatched away from them. He kissed her again and again as she wiped away the tears that were escaping down the side of his face.

"We're having a baby, Baby Boy!"

"I love you Penelope Garcia-soon-to-be-Morgan!"

"I love you too and if you ever scare me like this again…"

He captured her lips in a searing kiss stopping her chastising and causing the others to take up their teasing again.

"Get a room!" JJ yelled.

"They have a room!" Commented Reid.

"I don't think that's what the staff had in mind." Hotch chimed in.

"Then we better get them married and quick!" Rossi added.

 **Two weeks later…**

She stood marveling at her reflection in the familiar antique full-length mirror. The eggshell white lace gown still fit her curves and she had to admit that she looked amazing. Her hair was pinned in loose curls atop her head and around her face accenting her features flawlessly. She couldn't wait to see his expression as she walked down the aisle toward him. She'd waited a lifetime to meet a man like Derek Morgan and there was a time that she almost believed that she could never have the man of her dreams. He'd convinced her that she was all he ever wanted or needed, convinced her that their fears were not worth giving up on a lifetime of happiness.

So here she was ready to begin a new chapter with him and with their baby on the way her life was complete. Life couldn't get any better she thought as she rubbed her hand across her belly that had not yet begun to show.

Derek paced nervously around the large room that had been reserved for the groom and his groomsmen. He didn't want to think about the last time he'd stood in this same room ready to marry the woman of his dreams his worse fears had seemed to come true when he was snatched from the very grasp of happiness. Derek wasn't a praying man, but he'd sent up a dozen prayers of thanks over the last few days for being returned to his life with a second chance. He wasn't going to let the memories of that day taint this moment. He was blessed and he knew it and nothing, not Tamara Barnes, not his job, would keep him from having a life with the most amazing woman in the world. Not only had she given him her heart, but now they were having a baby that would forever be a symbol of their love.

"Are you ready to get married, Kitten?"

"I'm more than ready, my Italian Stallion!"

She smiled as he came into view behind her. She had become like a daughter. He'd missed being a father to his real daughter and had missed the chance to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. He was so grateful that Penelope had asked him to give her away, that he'd found himself a teary emotional slug all day.

"You look simply beautiful, Penelope!"

"Thanks, Dave!"

He held his arm out to her, which she eagerly took and the two of them headed toward the door.

"Let's get you married before Derek wears a hole in the floor."

"Oh my poor Stud Muffin! How is he?"

"Sweating bullets! Happy; happier than I've ever seen him."

"Just as long as he doesn't make a surprise visit. The last time he did things didn't turn out so well."

They both laughed closing the door behind them.

His heart stopped and there was a collective sigh from the guests as she stepped out into the garden. All of their family from near and far had willing gathered again for a day of love and much deserved joy. As she got closer to him he felt his heart begin to beat again and he felt the tears unashamedly fall from his eyes. She was his world and he'd come so close so many times in his life to not realizing the very existence of this moment. He'd heard that it happened for other people but not him; he was too flawed, too unworthy and he'd done too many things in his past to prohibit any such blessing as this. But here he was, with her and all of their family ready and willing to speak the vows that would seal their future as man and wife.

She tightened her grip on Rossi's arm as he led her down the aisle. She watched the tears flowing from his eyes and it was all she could do not to gather the hem of her dress, hoist it in her arms and sprint the rest of the way to him. But she didn't wanting to savor this moment of make believe and fairytale come true. He was her noir hero, her knight in shining armor and he'd saved her life too many times to count. He'd shown her what love looked like that it wasn't just a word but it was a thing that one did when he or she was devoted to another person's life, happiness and wellbeing. It had come so easy to both of them like breathing that they hadn't realized that they had far surpassed the labels, and titles; they'd almost missed it, in fact, but now here they were face to face ready to finish the journey together no matter what life insisted on tossing their way.

 _"I love you Penelope Garcia."_

 _"I love you Derek Morgan."_

This was the day, there day and all of the demons of the past were held at bay uninvited and powerless to interrupt what was meant to be since the day he'd mistakenly called her, Gomez.

Love had a funny way of patiently waiting in the background, watching as clueless lovers fumbled, tripped and fell flat on their faces only to get up and realize that the finish line and the starting line were in the same place. That was love giggling and laughing hysterically yet not judging as it magically did what only it could do joining two hearts together for eternity in an unbreakable bond that no man or woman could pull asunder!

 _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

 _Lao Tzu_

The End.


End file.
